Abrazalo pero no le compres nada
by ValeeAz
Summary: Conoces a la bolita rubia mas linda y dices "Quiero un vestido negro para el viernes". Cuando vas al psicologo lo que menos esperas es encontrar el amor. Tu psicologo juega a ser el doctor corazón y tu solo lo abrazas. One-Shot. Dedicado a "azul"


**Ha, ha. Este es mi primer One-shot y no sabía si publicarlo. Es una forma diferente a como se conocieron Alice y Jasper. Son pequeños, ambos tienen nueve años y Carlisle es el psicólogo que los ayuda a juntarse. Solo no aparece Emmett, que lastima… ha ha. Tal vez este confuso y medio raro. Posiblemente no les guste pero espero que lo lean. SI está tan malo al menos déjenme saber.**

* * *

Vamos Alice, será solo un pequeña visita al centro comercial- me dijo mi mamá con ojos llenos de esperanza.

Pero mamá, tengo cita con el psicólogo. No puedo llegar tarde, _otra vez. –_le dije poniendo mis manos en mi cintura y haciendo un puchero. Justo como ella lo hacía cuando no me probaba la ropa.

De acuerdo pero justo después de eso, ¡compras! – Uff. Como si tuviera otra opción.

Corrí de regreso a mi habitación y di una última revisión a mi vestuario. Mi boina blanca se estaba cayendo y tuve que poner unos cuantos pasadores para ayudarme. Pase mis manos por el largo vestido esperando que no se notara lo arrugado de este. Mire mis pies y solté una risita cuando vi mis calcetines. Corrí a abrir el armario y saque el primer par de converse que encontré. Blancos, perfecto combinan con la boina.

Mi mamá pego un grito desde la puerta y corrí a tomar mi bolso. En realidad era una mochila de tela café con un enorme botón. Me lo había regalado Edward en mi cumpleaños. Tenía una niñita alegre abrazando muy fuerte a un Emo.

"Abraza a un Emo y te amara por eso" – dije repitiendo las palabras grabadas en mi botón.

Baje corriendo. Pase de largo la sala pero me regrese a despedirme de Edward. Estaba tocando el piano, ¿acaso él y mamá no tenían nada mejor que hacer? Mi madre se la pasaba en el centro comercial y mi hermanote enfrente del piano. Ya ni cuando papá llegaba estos dos hacían algo más.

El claxon del carro sonó varias veces y salí dispuesta a parar en mi asiento. Una vez que cerré la puerta, mi mamá me dio esa mirada reprobatoria. Al parecer mi estilo único le disgustaba porque estaba en contra de la _moda._

Zapatillas, Alice. Te dije "ponte unas lindas zapatillas" no unos converse- sus cejas estaban a punto de juntarse y reí. Se veían como una oruga.

Recargue mi cabeza sobre el asiento esperando pasar el largo viaje, escuchando algo relajado. Odiaba cuando mamá se ponía a cantar a Madonna o algo todavía peor. Escogió por fin la estación y un coro de notas rondo por el auto. Era música clásica, mi preferida.

"_Pero señora Brandon, ya se lo he dicho. Alice está bien… Estas visiones que tiene son solo fruto de su imaginación, no hay ningún peligro o algo que interfiera con su salud. _"

Arrugue el entrecejo cuando vi al doctor hablar con mi mamá. No entendía porque no me creían o era acaso que… ¿No le agradaba a Carlisle? Vaya que lastima. Siempre pensé en él como un papá, era excelente en eso. Como si fuera su verdadero trabajo. Más de una vez había llevado a Bella al consultorio, me había divertido mucho con ella.

Siempre me contaba lo bien que la trataba. Como Esme, su madre, la llevaba a comer helado cada vez que se le antojaba. Cuando Carlisle la llevaba a pasear por el parque, a andar en bicicleta…Se sonrojaba cada vez que me contaba de sus caídas. Era muy torpe. Carlisle y Esme parecían ser los padres perfectos y sabía que Bella disfrutaba de ello. Mi mamá se la vivía de compras y mi papa viajando, Edward y yo ya no lo veíamos. Casi nunca veíamos a ambos.

¿Mamá? - la llame recordando lo que había visto

Si querida, dime. – me contesto con una sonrisa.

Crees que Carlisle no me está ayudando.- no era una pregunta, era una declaración. – Pues estas mal, no puedes dejar de llevarme. Bella se desilusionaría, ¿con quién voy a jugar cuando te vayas? – le dije cruzándome de brazos.

Alice, ¿estás diciendo que solo vas al psicólogo para jugar?- me contesto enojada

¡No mamá!- ¿Por qué no entendía?- Carlisle es mi amigo, se que aun no me entiende pero vas a ver que lo vamos a lograr. ¿Quién más me puede hacer una niña normal? Además se que Edward también se enojaría… - le dije tratando de ocultar una risita.

¿Edward?- me dio levantando una ceja

A Edward le gusta Bella – ¡y que me lo desmintiera! Rio conmigo, todos lo sabíamos.

Cada vez que la invitaba a casa a cenar o cuando estábamos en el consultorio esperando, la molestaba. Tengo mis nueve años bien cumplidos y se de lo que estoy hablando. Mi madre me había dicho que cuando un niño me jalara, me molestara o me dijera cosas raras era porque le gustaba, Entonces ¿porque a Edward le encantaba jalarle las colitas a Bella? O ¿Por qué siempre le pegaba con el balón? Bella no tenía cara de cesta y aun así le daba. Una vez me había dicho que tenía piojos, se la creí toda y ella se enojo conmigo. Cuando revise la cabeza de Bella y no encontré nada fue cuando supe que a Edward le gustaba.

Llegamos – anuncio mi madre mientras se estacionaba.- Nos vemos luego cariño. – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y quito los seguros de las puertas.

¿No vas a venir conmigo?- _¿Y mi visión?_

_Rebajas…-_fue lo único que dijo. Tal vez después…

Entre al elevador apenas y arrastrándome. Ya casi no cabía, estaba lleno de gente. Una vez que estuve en el decimo piso corrí al último consultorio a la derecha y abrí la puerta sin esperar. Registre el cuarto entero pero no había señal de Bella.

Buenos días Jessica- dije tratando de asomarme al escritorio. Era muy grande para mí, subí ambos brazos y trate de apoyarme en él. Una vez que logre subir me sentí insegura. Mis pies estaban volando y traía un vestido. Era muy pequeña inclusive para una niña de nueve años. - ¿No se encuentra Bella? – le dije esperanzada. Me vio feo pero le sonreí.

No, Alice. Hoy no creo que venga.- me dijo ya más tranquila.

De un salto baje y me dirigí a la puerta- Gracias Jessica- le dije tocando la puerta -¿Puedo pasar? – Abrí la puerta no esperando respuesta. Carlisle tenía los ojos puestos en unos papeles sobre su escritorio. – Hola Carlisle- lo salude haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para subir a la silla.

Hola pequeña- lo mire ceñuda- gran niña- corrigió con una risa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- ¿acaso no lo sabíamos?

No me crees- le dije mirándola con carita de perro muerto

¿Sobre que?- tomo su libreta y vino a sentarse conmigo.

Mis visiones, te vi hablando con mi mamá. La estas engañando, no me estoy imaginando nada. Y lo sabes Carlisle. –

Soltó un suspiro y se agarro el puente de la nariz- Cuéntame, ¿Qué mas has visto esta semana? –

Y así fue como comenzamos la sesión de la semana….

Una hora después el teléfono de Carlisle vibro y giramos a ver su escritorio.

La señora Hale esta aquí, Dr. Cullen- dijo la vocecilla chillona de Jessica

En un momento, Jess. Ya casi voy a terminar. – se quedo pensando un momento hasta que me vio sonriendo.

Pensé que las sonrisas malvadas estaban prohibidas, Carlisle.- le dije cuando se me quedo viendo.

¿Qué tanto te gusta dar abrazos, Alice?-

¡Mucho!- grite llena de emoción y le enseñe mi botón. ¿Quería uno? Estire mis bracitos hacia a él y me regreso el abrazo.

Pero este no va ser para mí- me dijo señalando la puerta.- Tengo una amigo al que le hace falta uno- nos pusimos de pie y caminamos a la puerta. La abrió lentamente y se puso de cuclillas.

Una señora muy guapa y con cuerpo de súper modelo estaba leyendo una revista en el sillón individual. Del otro lado de la sala había un bulto negro hasta atrás de los asientos. Estiro la cabeza cuando escucho la puerta y pude ver que era una persona, mucho mejor, un niño lindo ¡! Era rubio, de ojos azules y una mirada triste. Estaba todo vestido de negro y se negaba a ser visto. Vaya que le hacía falta uno… Le señale al chico y Carlisle asintió.

Nuestra próxima cita es el viernes- me dijo despidiéndose. Le di un beso en la mejilla y camine al escritorio de Jessica para darle paso a la señora. –Rosalie Hale- dijo en voz alta y la chica se paro. Le dio un vistazo a la bolita negra y luego saludo a Jessica. Ug, ¿le caía bien?

Una vez que la puerta se cerró me quede quieta. El aire paso atreves de la ventana haciendo sonar mi botón. Lo mire y repetí mentalmente._ "Abraza a un Emo y te amara por eso"._ La bolita se estiro y lo tome como una señal. Corrí hacia él y lo abrace. Por un momento se quedo quieto pero al siguiente se movió y me empujo. Sonreí cuando escuche un "puaj". Yo le gustaba.

¿Qué haces? – me pregunto algo molesto. Me senté a su lado y tome su mano. Me miro sorprendido y luego a nuestras manos juntas. Apretó su agarre y yo también lo hice.

Espero a mi mamá y ¿tu? – me vio aun desconcertado. Le había cambiado el sentido a la pregunta.

Espero a que mi hermana salga- señalo la puerta y entendí el parecido rubio.

Soy Alice- le dije con una sonrisa en los labios. Extendí mi mano libre y el la tomo

Jasper- Que bonito nombre.

¿Alice?- la voz de mi madre se escucho en la puerta y salte del sillón. Solté la mano de Jasper y me miro ceñudo.- Oh ahí estas, vámonos niña. Tenemos tiendas que recorrer. –

Vengo todos los martes- le susurre a Jasper. ¿Era obvio no? Hoy es Martes.

Rosalie viene los viernes, hoy fue emergencia – me dijo sonriendo. ¿Alguien había visto a un Emo sonreír?

Aquí estaré – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Corrí hacia donde mi mamá me esperaba – En fin Jessica, espero que te la pases bien- se despidió de la secretaria del doctor Cullen y tomo mi mano. - ¿Te divertiste? – Asentí y antes de que volviera a hablar la interrumpí.

Vamos de compras, mamá. – Se quedo callada- Quiero un vestido negro para el viernes.

* * *

**Aw, que lindo ¡! Yo no tengo idea ni de cómo salió esto. **

**Por si no entendieron, los personajes son así -**

**Los Brandon – Alice, Edward, su madre y padre.**

**Los Cullen – El Dr. Carlisle, Esme y su hija Bella**

**La secretaria del Dr. Cullen – Jessica Stanley**

**Los Hale – Rosalie la hermana mayor y Jasper el pequeño. **

**Si no le entendieron, lo siento. Soy nueva en esto. Nunca había hecho un one-shot pero fue algo que se me ocurrió. Esas locas ideas de mi cabeza… Bueno, en fin. Ya lo puse, aquí esta, que más da. **

**Att2: Vale…**


End file.
